This invention relates to protective face and head gear to be worn by an individual to protect his forehead, eyes, nose, mouth, ears and the top of his head from projectiles thrown or shot at the wearer. More particularly, it relates to protective face and head gear of the described type which is molded of a plastic material, is light-weight and inexpensive in comparison to helmet-type protective head gear, which primarily protects only the head and not the face. The protective face and head gear is hereinafter referred to as a field mask.